1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal block for easily connecting a cable to a control unit in a control center or a unit switchboard or a unit control board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional device will be illustrated. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral (1) designates a box of a control center, a unit switchboard or a unit control board; (2) designates a cable chamber which is disposed along the entire length of the box and is equipped for many control units; (3) designates a control unit which is arranged with an electric apparatus (4) such as an electromagnetic switch, a thermal relay, or a conventional terminal block at the bottom, and a load cable (6) which is lead in from the cable chamber (2), is connected to the control unit; (4b) designates terminals of the electric apparatus (4); and (5) designates partitions between control units.
In the conventional apparatus having the above-mentioned structure, the contact of the load cable (6) is not exposed in the cable chamber whereby accidents are avoided and a load cable (6) for an additional unit can be safely lead in even though the other units are under the operation.
When the cable (6) can be connected in parallel to the terminals (4b) of the electric apparatus (4), in the conventional apparatus, there is no difficulty. However, when the cable (6) cannot be connected in parallel to the terminals (4b) because of arrangements of the electric apparatus and the cable, it is necessary to bend the end of the cable (6) so as to be parallel to the terminals.
When the cable (6) has a large diameter in the above-mentioned structure, it is difficult to bend the cable at the lift-up end (7). Moreover, the lift-up end (7) is hard and is difficult to lead out, when the units are taken out.